Hurricane
Hurricane is a large tank engine who works at the Steelworks on the Mainland with Frankie. Bio In his debut, Hurricane worked alongside a diesel shunter named Frankie. The two of them worked together at the Steelworks on the Mainland, and Hurricane used his strength to provide extra muscle, but the workload soon became too much for just the two of them. Thomas the Tank Engine arrives at the Steelworks, looking for Bridlington Goods Yard to deliver his trucks, and he meets Hurricane. Upon hearing that the cars he arrives with are those of his friend James, he responds that along with being clever, he's very cheeky. Hurricane tells Thomas to just leave them, as they will look after them, and he and Frankie bring Thomas inside the Steelworks. They begin singing about how exciting the Steelworks is and how right it is for Thomas to stay there. Their singing makes Thomas feel excited about being there, and they even get him to agree to stay there. The following morning, Hurricane shunts Thomas out of his shed, and Hurricane responds that he delivered Thomas' cars to Bridlington overnight. Thomas says it's time he heads back home, but Hurricane and Frankie convince him to stay by stating that because they helped him, he should help them in return. So, Thomas sets to work carrying molten slag out of the building and to a pit. But when Thomas accidentally bumps into some ladle cars and spills molten slag, Hurricane warns him that it's very hot, and if he was caught in it, it would melt his wheels. Eventually, Thomas starts to feel tired, but Frankie is pleased that Thomas is there because now she and Hurricane can do more delivery jobs. Hurricane puts in that with the extra workload day in and day out, it isn't easy to get everything done with just himself and Frankie. But by now Thomas wants to go home, so Frankie again convinces him that because he helped them, he must stay and continue to help them out, and they leave him all alone in the Steelworks. Thomas finds what he thinks is a way out, but he ends up derailing on some old and unused track. Soon, Frankie and Hurricane come to his rescue, both disappointed that he tried such a stunt. Hurricane pulls Thomas back onto the tracks, and pulls him back to the Steelworks, all the while being scolded by Frankie for what he did. But later that same night, Thomas again tries breaking out of the Steelworks, and he rams some flatbeds into the gate. The sounds wake Frankie and Hurricane up, and they immediately tell him to stop. But Thomas breaks through the gates and rushes away, and she and Hurricane chase after him. Thomas escapes onto an old, overgrown siding, and he evades them. The next morning, when James arrives at Bridlington Goods Yard to find his cars there, they tell him that they were brought there by a big, strong tank engine named Hurricane from the Steelworks. Hurricane, who just so happened to be at the same place at the same time, overhears this, and he gets a devious idea. Thomas is finally on his way home when he encounters a large, intimidating rolling gantry crane named Beresford, and then he sees Frankie and Hurricane approaching him again. Thomas manages to get Beresford to hide him, but he then overhears Frankie and Hurricane talking with Thomas's friend, James. Thomas realizes that James will be held prisoner by them just like he was, and he realizes he must help his friend. Back at the Steelworks, Frankie and Hurricane try to convince James that this is the place for him with their singing, but when they get to the line "Where you can feel like Number One", Hurricane sees that James is actually numbered five, and is confused at first, but eventually catches back up with Frankie. However, James isn't convinced and demands to know where Thomas is. They pretend they don't know him until James points out that Hurricane had delivered his trucks. They realize that James has seen through their lie, and admit they don't know where he went, as he went out to see the world. But when James says he must go find him, Hurricane states that Thomas only went to see a bit of the world, and Frankie again lies that he was coming straight back, and they make him stay and get to work. When Thomas returns to the Steelworks with three experimental engines named Lexi, Theo, and Merlin, Theo and Lexi provide a distraction to draw Frankie and Hurricane out of the Steelworks, and this allows Thomas to slip inside unnoticed. However, Frankie and Hurricane aren't taken by the distraction, and then they notice Merlin trying to sneak inside the Steelworks to help Thomas. They follow him inside, and they then see Thomas trying to convince James to leave with him. Seeing their two "friends" betrayed them, Frankie and Hurricane begin forcefully attempting to make Thomas and James stay. They follow James inside and repeatedly try to stop him, but James keeps dodging their attempts. Thomas and Theo clear James's track while Lexi and Merlin block Hurricane and Frankie inside, and James manages to escape the building, but the trucks Theo was pushing hit a control panel and a magnet picks Thomas up, suspending him over a vat of molten slag. Theo tries to get Thomas down, but Thomas is dropped towards the molten slag, only to be knocked away by another bucket at the last minute. Thomas hits some more slag trucks, and the slag pours onto the floor, dangerously close to Thomas. Hurricane sees the danger Thomas is in, and he rockets to Thomas's rescue, selflessly shoving him out of the way of the slag, but his wheels are caught and begin to melt. Frankie is horrified as she doesn't know what to do, but thankfully, Merlin shoves Hurricane out of the slag, saving his life. Hurricane is out of commission because of his melted wheels, and now Frankie is left to do everything alone. James and Lexi scold her for all that she and Hurricane have caused, and Frankie begins to cry. Thomas sees Frankie's sadness and asks her what the problem is, and Frankie admits that she only wanted someone to help her and Hurricane, as there was too much work for just the two of them, and no other engines were available or even wanted to help them. Thomas gets her to stop crying by saying that he knows some engines who are free to help: the experimental engines. Although reluctant at first, Theo and Lexi, with some encouragement from Thomas and Merlin, agree to stay and help out, as does Merlin. At the end of the movie, Hurricane is having his wheels replaced, and Lexi, Theo, and Merlin are all settling in with their new lives at the Steelworks, helping Frankie. When Hurricane is fully repaired, he joins in with his new friends once again. Persona Hurricane is a very big tank engine. With ten wheels he must be the biggest tank engine ever, almost as big as Gordon, but Hurricane is also a big softey. Although his name sounds like a storm, Hurricane is gentle, level-headed and kind. He is happy to see Thomas and treats him from the start like a new friend. He is however very loyal to Frankie, and follows her lead, trying his best to keep up with her plans and help her realise her schemes. Hurricane turns a bit of a blind-eye to the mean side of Frankie, preferring instead to see her as a loyal companion. He is hard-working, easy-going, generally cheery and his kindness cannot help but show through. Basis Hurricane is based on the GER Class A55 "Decapod", an experimental tank engine named so for its ten driving wheels. It was designed to prove that steam locomotives could compete with emerging electric locomotives. It achieved its goal on 26th April 1903, during stormy weather. It never entered regular service and was rebuilt to an 0-8-0 tender engine in 1906, being assigned to haul coal trains for GER's March district, remaining the only eight-coupled steam locomotive to work on GER. It was later scrapped in 1913 due to being non-standard. Livery Hurricane is painted reddish-brown with a black running board, red lining, steam pipes and wheels. He has brass nameplates on either side of his running board, the number "20" painted on his front buffer beam in yellow and brass and red numberplates on either side of his coal bunker. Trivia * Unlike his basis, Hurricane's last four driving wheels are not connected to the front six, making him an 0-6-4. This was done so he could navigate the tight bends in the Steelworks. Despite this, his four rear driving wheels still have side-rods on them. Category:Characters Category:0-10-0 Category:Standard Gauge Category:Steam Engines Category:Tank Engines Category:Brown Characters Category:Other Railways Category:The Mainland